Persona 3: Starting over
by ichigohimitsu
Summary: Elizabeth had managed to release Minato. But something weird happened and made half of NYX trapped within Minato. Now Minato had to live with Souji and help him solves the case. What will hapen? *WARNING* grammar error
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Minato POV

It had been a long time since I became the seal. I got really lonely here. I was all alone. I wondered how my friends were. Did they remember me? Were they enjoying their life? I kept wondering. How long have it been since last I was standing there with them. I wanted to get out of here, but…. What will happen? Will Nyx come out and try destroy the humanity? I stop thinking. I felt someone was coming toward me. Was that Elizabeth? What was she doing here? She shouldn't be here.

Elizabeth POV

Finally, I found a way to help him. I knew I would die if I did this but it was for him. The first person I felt different from other guests that ever came to the velvet room. When I first met him, I noticed something was weird. But, ever since then, I started to look up to him. And when I realized it, I've fallen in love with him. When he sacrificed his life, I decided to find a way to release him. And now, I found it. I hurried went to him and started the spell. But, something went wrong and half of Nyx was trapped within Minato's soul. Since then, I became the seal to make sure half of the Nyx won't be released. When he saw me, he looked sad even though he has a smile formed in his lip. At last, I gave him a smile.

Minato POV

Elizabeth… why did she do this? I tried to stop her but it was futile. By the time, I felt Nyx getting inside me. Then, I felt my body heavy and closed my eyes.

Souji POV

Tomorrow, I would hang out with my friends so I decide to rest faster than usual. After I fell asleep, I saw Igor and Margareth. I realized that I was inside the velvet room. Although all seemed the same but I noticed something is different. Igor said the same thing as usual then the room started to shake. When it stopped, I saw a boy with blue hair covering one of his eye. I was surprised when he woke up.

Minato POV

I woke up to see Igor, A woman with blonde hair that wore the same attire as Elizabeth, and a boy with gray hair. I muttered, "Igor ….". Then he replied me, "my,my, this is the first time something like this it seems Elizabeth manage to release you from the seal. Well, I still welcome you to the velvet room."

Normal POV

After Igor said that, the other quickly introduced themselves. Margareth started, "Hello, my name is Margareth. I'm Elizabeth's older sister. You must be the person my sister adores so much." Souji continued, "My name is Souji Seta." Lastly, Minato only said, "Arisato Minato." Everyone stared at him quite long until Igor introduced him to Souji, "This is our previous guess and he's just like you a wild card. Do you still remember my story about the boy that save the humanity? This is the boy." Souji looked at him and asked, "What actually happened? Wasn't you supposed to be the great seal?" Minato had some guilt on his face. "That…. Elizabeth… sacrifices herself to release me from the seal. Something went wrong when Elizabeth chanted the spell and half of Nyx was within me while she guarded half of it." Everyone looked shocked. This time, Margareth got angry and grabbed Minato's collar, "You! Why did my sister adore someone like you so much that she sacrifices herself for you! You don't deserve this at all. You should have been in that seal not my sister!" Minato could only nodded and said, "I'm sorry. It's all my fault. I couldn't do anything. I know, I have never been strong. I'm weak. I couldn't even protect someone important to me. As you say, I don't deserve to live at all. But, I will live for her. I've promised that to her and I won't break it." Margareth seemed surprised, "Really? Can you guarantee it? Then, don't you ever waste it." Minato nodded once again.

Souji POV

After everyone cooled down, Igor discussed about everything and he asked me to let Minato stayed in my house. I rejected but they insist me so I don't have many choice. When I woke up, I saw Minato sleeping beside me. He was wearing a uniform. Then I woke him up and brought him down. When Nanako saw him, she started to be shy. She seems to be fine with him and more can be said, she treated him as a friend. Now, all that left was his uncle's permission to let Minato stayed at my house and his school management. I asked Minato, "How old are you?" Then he replied something that shocked me, "20 or 21." He looked like he was around my age. After a long discussion, my uncle permitted him and he will be inth same class as me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Minato POV

Today, I would go to Souji's school. It was completely different from Gekkoukan but it felt peaceful and calm. In our way, we met a brunette boy, long black haired girl and short light brown haired girl. They seemed close to Souji. When they saw me, they looked cautious until Souji introduced me, "Everyone, this is Arisato Minato. He's a persona user as well so treat him nicely ok. And for Minato, These are my friends. Hanamura Yosuke, Satonaka Chie and Amagi Yukiko. There are more, you'll meet them later." Yosuke, Chie and Yukiko finally relaxed and Yukiko said, "Nice to meet you. You must be transferred to our school. Hope we make a good friends." I smiled at her and replied, "Yeah."

- Time Skip -

Once we all reached the school, Souji accompanied me to the principal room. It seemed that I would be in the same class as Souji and his friends. After a few minutes, Souji told me to follow him and met his homeroom teacher, Morooka-sensei. Souji told me not to put all the things he said to heart. I began wondering why he said that to me. The bell rang and Morooka-sensei went inside the class.

Normal POV

All student already sat at their seats when Morooka-sensei came in. Morooka-sensei then said, "Morning, morons. As much I hate it, there's a weird-spoiled transferred moron will be joining. Come in." Minato then came in staring at him then wrote his name on the whiteboard 'Arisato Minato'. And said, " What do you mean by weid-spoiled transferred moron?" Morooka-sensei got angry and replied him, "You are in my shit list now." Suddenly, Souji raised his hand and said, "Can he sit next me?" Morooka-sensei got pissed by both Minato and Souji. He immediately said to Minato, "Hurry, go back to your seat moron!" Minato just walked and sat next to Souji.

-Time Skip-

Souji POV

After the lesson end, it was time for lunch break. I walked to Minato who was surrounded by many students but suddenly, he stood up and went outside the class. I chased him and asked, "Why did you come out?" Minato just answered me, "Because I don't like being asked by many questions and it's so noisy." I stared at him and finally sighed, "Minato, would you like to eat with me and my friends?" He just nodded and followed me to rooftop. There, I could see everyone already gathered there. When Minato stepped in, I saw Naoto surprised and walked to him. She said, "No way, onii-san?" Minato then ruffled her hair and said, "Naoto… it's been a while. Sorry I never visited you." Naoto moved her body closer to Minato. Actually, I was quite jealous because Naoto was my girlfriend. But, it couldn't be helped Minato must be her brother since Naoto recognized him.

Naoto POV

Finally, I saw my brother after so many times. When he went outside the country, I was only 4. Back then, I used to play with him so many times. He was kind to me. I was really sad when he must move to Iwatodai. I heard that accident happened on the day my brother went to Iwatodai. We managed to find father and mother's boy but it was too late, they've died. But we never found brother. I cried so hard when grandfather told me he couldn't find brother. I tried everything but I just couldn't find him. So…. Why he's here in front of me? I need explanation where was he? Why suddenly he came here. I was glad to meet him but still… I want to know why we couldn't find him before. "Onii-san, don't leave me anymore." I hugged him so hard. Then, brother smile and said, "Don't worry. I won't leave you anymore. I'm sorry for leaving you before." Hearing that, i felt really relaxed and smiled.

Normal POV

Everyone looked at both Minato and Naoto. Yosuke spoke first, "No wonder…. I always thought he look familiar." Chie followed him, "Yeah, it was unexpected. I never thought you have a brother Naoto." Rise started introducing everyone else, "Ok, so my name is Kujikawa Rise. Have you ever heard 'Risette'? It's me you know. Ah, this is Tatsumi Kanji, and lastly Teddie who isn't here." Minato the replied, "Arisato Minato. About 'Risette' I've heard about her but I don't like her song." Rise felt disappointed as she heard him said that. Naoto looked at her brother intently and finally asked, "Arisato? But your last name is Shirogane too." Minato sighed and explained her, "About that, on the day of the accident, I was found by the Kirijo family's android but that time I was having an amnesia. I couldn't remember anything but father and mother's death and my first name. That's why they made my family name Arisato." Naoto looked interested and said, "Onii-san, tell me more! I really want to know about your life back then but I thought you are supposed to be 20? Why are you still in high school?" Everyone looked at him at huge surprised. Yosuke then interrupted everyone's stare by saying, "No way, you've been in high school for 3 years?" Minato just looked at him intently and answered their question, "Actually, I've died." The answer really shocked everyone. Chie, Rise and Naoto is the one who replied this time, "This is not the time to play around Minato kun/Onii-san." Souji just face palmed and said, "Now, you're just kidding right, Minato." Minato felt dark aura from Souji that made him replied, "Yeah, I'm just kidding. Souji said that it's better to follow him to high school because it was safer." Everyone turned to Souji ready to asked him but the bell rang and stop them from asking Souji. Of course, for Souji the bell was a life safer. Then, Yosuke said, "Let's continue this after school in Junes food court. Minato just stood and went back to the class. Everyone else also went to their own classes.


End file.
